staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Był taki dzień - 22 maja; felieton 06:00 Zatańczmy - Niurvys na Kubie (Let's dance . Niurvys in Cuba); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:10 Karolek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003) 06:25 Początek drogi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Nie ubiór zdobi Domisia; program dla dzieci 08:25 Przyjaciele; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 09:40 Żaba i Wombat (Frog and Wombat); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 Braciszek - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przed Opolem - odc. 13 13:25 Błękitna fala (Blue Crush); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 15:10 Trzej muszkieterowie (THE THREE MUSKETEERS) kraj prod.USA (1993) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc. 1481 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1639; teleturniej muzyczny 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1092; telenowela TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wodny patrol ratunkowy, odc. 36; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Portugalii 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Przyjaciel gangstera (Tais Toi) - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003 21:50 Przesyłka (Package, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 23:40 Bracia i siostry - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:25 Wszystko w rodzinie (It Runs in the Family); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:10 Był taki dzień - 22 maja; felieton 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 956 Albo tak, albo tak; telenowela TVP 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Zaklęty Łabędź (The Swan Princess); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rich 07:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:50 "Tu es Petrus" - uroczysta msza Wolfganga Seifena dedykowana Papieżowi Benedyktowi XVI 08:50 Skarb kapitana Kidda (Mystic Nights and Pirate Fights); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 10:40 Góra Athos: republika mnichów (Mount Athos) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Znachor - txt str. 777 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1519 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 957 Pocałunek; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (87); talk-show 16:00 Powrót na błękitną lagunę (Return to the Blue Lagoon); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Podróże z żartem - Sentymentalne ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 111 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Dr House - odc. 33/46; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Jasminum - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Uwikłani (Tangled); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:50 Moje dziecko (Child of mine); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 05:45 Sonic X odc.: 77 06:15 Czarodziejki odc.: 52 06:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis odc.: 47 07:15 Monster Warriors odc.: 1 07:45 Power Rangers odc.: 319 08:15 Goofy na wakacjach 09:45 Franklin i Zielony Rycerz 11:20 Klątwa skarabeusza 13:25 Robin Hood 15:40 Zielona karta 18:00 Pierwsza miłość odc.: 715 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie odc.: 1110 20:00 Tylko miłość odc.: 37 21:00 Sztorm 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00:00 W cieniu śmierci 02:20 Miasto zwycięzców 03:20 Zakazana kamera 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - program rozrywkowy 10:55 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia, USA 1982 12:25 Zakochana księżniczka - komedia, Niemcy 2005 14:25 Beethoven 4 - komedia, USA 2001 16:20 Miłość jest za darmo - komedia, USA 2003 18:25 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Podaj dalej - dramat, USA 2000 01:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:50 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Nic straconego TV 4 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank 09.15 Zbuntowani (148) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.15 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 12.15 Wielka Stopa i zbiry - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1973 14.30 Magiczny zegar - dramat SF, USA 2000, reż. Steven Schachter 16.25 Zbuntowani (149) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 17.55 Narzeczona dla księcia - baśń filmowa, USA 1987, reż. Rob Reiner 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 D'Artagnan - film przygodowy, Luksemburg/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Justin Chambers 23.10 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.40 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 00.55 Wielka Stopa i zbiry - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1973 03.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.35 Big Brother 5 - reality show 04.20 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.45 Big Brother 5: Ekstra - reality show 05.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jaskinia śpiących nietoperzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży - życie jak w Kuwejcie; STEREO 09:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Droga; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:31 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Hymn o miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:05 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wietrzna góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:57 Pogoda; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Rozmowa dnia - Dzień Dziękczynienia 1 czerwca; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zapatrzony w gwiazdy Michał Heller; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Mur bezpieczeństwa - Początek, odc. 1 (Wall, Fence, Border); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Rozmowa dnia - Dzień Dziękczynienia 1 czerwca; STEREO 00:54 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Serwis info; STEREO 01:58 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Królowa chmur; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Zaproszenie - Lublin - Portret miejsca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Budzik - Czytanie - oczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (35); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Smak tradycji - Od Zielonych Świątek do Bożego Ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikatedry pw. św. Stanisława Kostki w Łodzi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Klan - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12* Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza..; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Czy warto było tak żyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Smak tradycji - Od Zielonych Świątek do Bożego Ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Budzik - Czytanie - oczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Królowa chmur; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sarenka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Klasyka dramatu - Nocleg w Apeninach kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ewa Bonacka; wyk.:Jolanta Zykun, Ilona Kuśmierska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Czesław Mroczek, Andrzej Stockinger, Emilian Kamiński, Marek Prażnowski, Bogusław Sar, Krystyna Marynowska, Hanna Białecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kod tajemnicy fatimskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Smak tradycji - Od Zielonych Świątek do Bożego Ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sarenka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Nocleg w Apeninach kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ewa Bonacka; wyk.:Jolanta Zykun, Ilona Kuśmierska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Czesław Mroczek, Andrzej Stockinger, Emilian Kamiński, Marek Prażnowski, Bogusław Sar, Krystyna Marynowska, Hanna Białecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kod tajemnicy fatimskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Co gosze - bakterie czy wirusy ?; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Lechia Gdańsk; transmisja; STEREO 09:50 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy - Kraków 2008 (dz. II); STEREO 11:25 Kolarstwo - Puchar Świata MTB - Madryt; STEREO 11:55 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy - Kraków 2008 (dz. III); STEREO 13:30 Bardzo Wielka Wioślarska; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Z wiatrem do Pekinu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Belgia; STEREO 16:25 Polskie Euro 2008; reportaż; STEREO 16:40 Wiem, że potrafię; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Copa Libertadores - Fluminense - Sao Paulo; STEREO 20:00 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Siatkówka plażowa - European Beach Tour - finał mężczyzn; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Portugalii; felieton; STEREO 22:30 Kolarstwo - Puchar Świata MTB - Madryt; STEREO 23:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Nie tak daleko...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Copa Libertadores - Quito - San Lorenzo; STEREO 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli 8:00 Jazon i Argonauci (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Zgubiony i znalezniony (11) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Wojna i miłość (15) 12:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Wojna i miłość (15) 15:00 Jazon i Argonauci (1/2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Wyprawa w przeszłość (12) 18:00 Cudze serce 20:00 Dzikie serca (1) 21:00 Poszukiwany: Sex Pistols (6) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Kontakt (19) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Przywilej (12) 0:00 Poszukiwany: Sex Pistols (6) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Kontakt (19) 2:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 4:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli Ale Kino! 8:00 Wiatr 10:10 Mr Johnson 12:00 Szaleństwo młodości 13:55 Werdykt 16:10 Tragedia "Posejdona" 18:15 Matka swojej matki 20:00 Kino Mówi 20:05 Historia pewnej ucieczki 21:55 Poirot: Po pogrzebie 23:40 ostatni seans: Naiwniacy 1:40 Seks na ekranie: Mamo, patrz, nie ma ubrania 2:35 Koma 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 6:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (2) 7:00 Małpi biznes (13) 7:30 Małpi biznes (14) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Ciężar władzy 8:30 Małpi biznes (4) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Od myszy po lwa 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Foka 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 10:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (2) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Lwy 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Robaki z bagna Okefenokee 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Morza 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Świstak - dzika granica 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W pogoni za niemym przeznaczeniem 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ośmiornica imitatorka 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (68) 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (69) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niechciane 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Koniec drogi 19:30 Małpi biznes (5) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niewiarygodne transformacje 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Hodowla psów 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (79) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 0:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Filozofia doktora Fitza 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Koniec drogi 1:30 Małpi biznes (5) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niewiarygodne transformacje 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Hodowla psów 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (79) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (3) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (8) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (3) 9:00 Szczury wodne (15) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (13) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (8) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (3) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (15) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (13) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (3) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (9) 17:00 Szczury wodne (16) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (4) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (14) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (4) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (12) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (12) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (1) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (5) 1:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (2) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (12) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (12) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (5) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (6) 6:55 Allo, Allo (7) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (1) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Allo, Allo (8) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (3) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (2) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 17:20 Doktor Who (7) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (4) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (5) 21:00 Tajniacy (6) 22:00 Tajniacy (7) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (4) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (5) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (3) 0:50 Tajniacy (6) 1:45 Tajniacy (7) 2:40 Doktor Who (6) 3:35 Tajniacy (6) 4:30 Tajniacy (7) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (22) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 8:55 Ale dom! (9) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (17) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (29) 12:05 10 lat mniej (24) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (18) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (17) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (18) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (17) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (18) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (18) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 0:25 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 1:25 10 lat mniej (24) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (23) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (6) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (8) 8:00 Chińskie Hollywood 9:00 Grubazzzki 10:40 Woda 12:40 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 15:00 Wpuszczony w kanał 16:30 Deser: Alice 16:55 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera 18:20 Most do Terabithii 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (9) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i śmiałek (7/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Dziecko Rosemary (4/13) 22:20 Przystanek autobusowy 0:05 Glastonbury 2007 2:05 Obrońca 3:35 Łza księcia ciemności 5:15 Słomiany wdowiec Canal + Film 7:00 Pan Tadeusz 9:30 Wielka cisza 12:20 Zakochany Paryż 14:20 Łapu-capu extra 14:50 Poltergay - Duchy 16:25 Droga do Eldorado 17:55 Wall Street 20:00 Stay Alive 21:30 Teoria chaosu 23:15 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i śmiałek (7/16) 0:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Dziecko Rosemary (4/13) 0:25 South Park 11 (1) 0:50 Gdzie leży prawda 2:35 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 4:20 Podwójna tożsamość 5:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:30 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 10:20 Nie przegap 10:30 World Trade Center 12:45 Something New 14:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 16:00 X-Men 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:05 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 20:35 Ryś 23:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 23:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 0:00 Biała Masajka 2:15 Miami Vice 4:35 Anna i król Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:05 Poławiacz pereł 7:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Samotne matki 8:05 Za dużo naraz 9:45 Inny 11:10 Radosne Purim 12:35 Premiera: Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Kobiety w mundurach 13:00 Słoniowe opowieści 14:35 Nasza własna gwiazda 16:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh 16:50 Totalna zagłada (2-ost.) 18:25 Poławiacz pereł 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (8) 20:50 Mickybo i ja 22:25 Twoja na zawsze 0:15 Szymon mówi 1:40 Ojczyzna 3:30 Miasto pełne namiętności 5:15 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (12) 6:30 Obieżyświat (4) 7:00 Areszt domowy (6) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (26) 10:00 Modny świat (767) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (46) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 12:00 Porządek musi być (26) 12:30 Porządek musi być (27) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 13:30 Kulturystka 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (10) 16:00 Bazar (8) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (11) 17:30 Obieżyświat (4) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 19:00 Porządek musi być (26) 19:30 Porządek musi być (27) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 21:00 Klub niegrzecznych dziewczynek (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (146) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (141) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (84) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (146) 2:00 E-miłość (38) 2:30 Mama Gena (3) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (141) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (84) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 5:30 Areszt domowy (6) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (4) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 9:00 Superjazda: Pod presją 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (4) 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Brudna robota: Sprzątanie po paradzie 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 16:00 poTURBOwani (6) 17:00 Machiny wojenne XXI wieku (4) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 21:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Kowboje 22:00 Premiera: Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Polska 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Włochy 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 (2) 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Skażona krew 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (11) 3:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Kowboje 4:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Polska 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Jogurty/Świeczki/Neony 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 8:00 Wszechświat: Planety 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 11:30 Jak to działa? (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Jogurty/Świeczki/Neony 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 14:00 Wszechświat: Planety 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 17:30 Jak to działa? (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 20:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Bliskie spotkania 22:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to działa? (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 2:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Koniec świata 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Bliskie spotkania 3:50 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to działa? (2) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (12) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (13) 7:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 8:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 9:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Tudorowie i Stuarci 10:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (13) 13:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 14:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 15:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Tudorowie i Stuarci 16:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 17:00 Wszystko o mumiach 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (13) 19:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 20:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 21:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Tudorowie i Stuarci 22:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 23:00 Detektywi sądowi: Składniki morderstwa 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (13) 1:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 2:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 3:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Tudorowie i Stuarci 3:55 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 4:45 Detektywi sądowi: Składniki morderstwa 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Pierwszy parowiec Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 21:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie 9:30 Formuła 1: The Factory 10:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 11:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 12:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 13:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 13:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Viking 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:15 Eurogole Flash 20:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 22:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Kolonii 23:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 16:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 17:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 22:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 1:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Sowie pole 7:35 Biedni arystokraci 8:55 Ciasteczko 10:30 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 12:05 Córka botanika 13:40 Pracownik miesiąca 15:25 Rodzinne rozgrywki 16:55 Boska interwencja 18:45 Premiera: Molly na domowym froncie 20:10 Premiera: Nomada 22:00 Chaos 0:05 Zawód zabójca 1:40 Koszmarnie długa noc 3:10 Fabryka snów 4:30 Samotna matka i seks HBO 2 6:00 Pogodynka 7:30 Marzycielka 9:00 Przysięga 10:40 Biała hrabina 12:55 Dzikie koty 14:40 Tysiące mil samotności 16:25 Elvis 18:05 U progu sławy 20:05 Rzym 2 (7) 21:00 Rzym 2 (8) 22:00 Na stojaka! (204) 22:30 Podwójne espresso 0:05 Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (1) 1:00 Co takiego? 2:25 Nieudacznik 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:20 Podwójne espresso HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (7) 11:25 Przyjaciele z kasą 12:50 Romero i Juliet 14:20 Rok bez Mikołaja 15:45 Obcy w Ameryce (5) 16:05 Przyjaciele z kasą 17:30 Romero i Juliet 19:05 Rok bez Mikołaja 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (6) 20:50 Dzień wagarowicza 22:20 Chłopaki z baraków 23:55 Obcy w Ameryce (6) 0:15 L.A. blues 1:50 Apetyt na seks 3:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Złote ziarenko 9:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Złota maska 10:50 Rodzina do kina 10:55 Rodzina do kina: Bajki Bolka i Lolka 12:05 Rodzina do kina 12:10 Rodzina do kina: Królestwo Zielonej Polany. Powrót 13:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kochajmy syrenki 15:00 Rodzina do kina 15:05 Rodzina do kina: Wyspa złoczyńców 16:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 18:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Studium malarza S. 19:10 Rodzina do kina 19:15 Rodzina do kina: Mrzonka 20:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: W te dni przedwiosenne 22:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Byłem żołnierzem 23:00 Młode kadry 23:05 Młode kadry: Koma 23:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:16 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wahadełko 1:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 3:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ja, Żyd 3:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka 3:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Wezwanie 5:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Hamleś 5:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Hanna Skarżanka: Puste ręce 5:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: I symfonia C-dur op. 21 10:35 Ludwig van Beethoven: II symfonia D-dur op. 36 11:10 Ludwig van Beethoven: III symfonia Es-dur op. 55 'Eroica' 12:05 Ludwig van Beethoven: IV symfonia B-dur op. 60 12:50 Ludwig van Beethoven: V symfonia c-moll op. 67 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Gaetano Donizetti: 'Don Pasquale' 19:15 Antonio Vivaldi: 'Cztery pory roku' 20:00 Joseph Haydn: Kwartet smyczkowy C-dur op. 33 nr 3 (Hob. III/39) 20:30 Hector Berlioz: Symfonia 'Romeo i Julia' 22:00 Jean Sibelius: II symfonia D-dur op. 43 22:55 Bernstein w Salzau 0:00 Około północy: Jon Hendricks, powrót do Normandii 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: John Zorn i Electric Massada na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 3:15 Jazz Divertimezzo 3:30 Około północy: Znana muzyka, Orban i Como 4:00 Około północy: Koncert kabaretowy w Operze w Lyonie: Mina Agossi Trio 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (18) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (5) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (7) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (30) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (4) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (2) 8:00 Noddy (12) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (2) 8:15 Blanka (2) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (39) 8:30 Pingu 6 (26) 8:40 SamSam (25) 8:50 Rumcajs (46) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (38) 9:05 Strażak Sam (19) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (28) 9:45 Bracia koala (65) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (27) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (13) 11:00 Noddy (11) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (1) 11:15 Blanka (1) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (38) 11:30 Pingu 6 (25) 11:40 SamSam (24) 11:50 Rumcajs (45) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 12:25 Śniegusie (45) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (58) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (11) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (22) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (30) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (17) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (4) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (19) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (6) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (29) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (3) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (1) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (37) 16:05 Strażak Sam (18) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (27) 16:45 Bracia koala (64) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (26) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (12) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (12) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 18:25 Śniegusie (46) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (59) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (12) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (23) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (31) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Wspaniałe życie 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Room 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (1) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (3) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Nowa Kaledonia 8:00 I co wy na to? 2 (3) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (4) 9:00 Superstado 10:00 Wojownik o przyszłość bawołu 11:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Gujana 14:00 Superstado 15:00 Wojownik o przyszłość bawołu 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (2) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (8) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych 18:00 I co wy na to? 2 (3) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (4) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Gujana 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Lądowanie w Normandii 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Odbicie Francji 21:00 Premiera: Sekrety łosia 22:00 Człowiek wilk 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia 0:00 Sekrety łosia 1:00 Człowiek wilk 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Lądowanie w Normandii 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Odbicie Francji 3:00 Sekrety łosia 4:00 Człowiek wilk 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: "Odstrzał Indyków" na Marianach (5/6) 7:40 Poza szlakiem: Kostaryka (23/25) 8:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Droga do nowoczesnego lotnictwa (9/10) 9:15 Poza szlakiem: Hiszpania (15/25) 9:45 Poza szlakiem: Kolumbia Brytyjska (16/25) 10:15 Poza szlakiem: Etiopia (17/25) 10:45 Targowiska świata: Chan al-Chalili (1/6) 11:15 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Podniebne popisy (3/17) 12:15 Poza szlakiem: Galapagos (8/25) 12:45 Miejsca w pamięci: Cluny (2/13) 13:45 Poza szlakiem: Saint-Pierre (13/25) 14:15 Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek Bussy-Rabutina (8/13) 15:10 Mój pierwszy kontakt 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Brazylia (6/18) 16:50 Guarani - lud selwy 17:50 Murdoch i jego medialne imperium 18:50 Radiohead 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Północna Tunezja (14/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Spływ rzeką Bonaventure (12/13) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Strażnice, kamienne olbrzymy (13-ost.) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Japonia, cienie przeszłości 22:45 Kokainowi kowboje 0:45 Zabić własne dziecko 1:40 Prawa życia: Nisha (4/6) 2:10 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 2:40 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (703) 8:45 Samo życie (1076) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Benefis (164) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tylko miłość (33) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Uszy (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (704) 21:30 Samo życie (1077) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Figurant (65) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Nieznośna "letkość" bytu (165) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy parapsychologiczne (14) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Prywatna prośba (135) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1077) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (704) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Nieznośna "letkość" bytu (165) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Prywatna prośba (135) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Figurant (65) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 9:30 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 12:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 15:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 20:00 Polska przed Euro 2008 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:50 Euro 2008 (5) 23:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 9:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 11:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 12:30 K.O. TV Classics 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 15:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 16:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 18:10 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 20:20 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 21:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 23:30 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Bayreuth 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 Szalony koń 8:15 Operacja "Kusza" 10:10 Pat i Mike 11:45 Ahoj zbrodnio 13:15 Kapitan Nemo i podwodne miasto 15:00 Ben Hur 18:25 Sala kinowa 19:00 Druga prawda 21:00 Quo vadis 23:45 Czarna sprawiedliwość 1:30 Dzieci przeklętych 3:00 Druga prawda 4:50 36 godzin Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (41/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (44/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (45/51) 10:25 Eurodolina 10:45 Eurodolina 11:05 Buon Appetito! 3 12:05 Bilard: Wik Pol Tour Grand Prix Polski 13:00 Akwanauci 13:35 Pan Percival 15:20 Waleczne serca 15:45 Władca Pierścieni 18:20 Niezwykły przyjaciel 20:00 Szczypta Ameryki 22:20 Strongman (1/4) 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (4/52) 0:10 Wieczór kawalerski 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (13) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Tokio rośnie (3) 6:50 Sushi Pack (5) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Dwoje na jednego (10) 7:25 Kod Lyoko 4: Kuzyn z odzysku (23) 7:50 6 w pracy 5 (9) 8:15 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (20) 8:18 Przymierzalnia 8:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (4) 8:45 Przymierzalnia 8:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (10) 9:15 Przymierzalnia 9:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Niespodzianki (24) 9:50 Przymierzalnia 9:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (21) 10:00 Histeria: Chiny (14) 10:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i mgła (4) 10:50 Sushi Pack (6) 11:00 Freakazoid 2: Normadeusz (11) 11:25 Planeta rocka: Red Hot Chili Peppers (30) 11:50 Derek kontra rodzinka (11) 12:15 W pułapce czasu (20) 12:45 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 13:10 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 13:35 Zoey 101: Żart (8) 14:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Na zawsze razem (94) 14:25 ZOOM 14:50 Friday Wear: Diabelski aniołek (43) 15:00 Klub Winx 3: Objawienie wiedźm (24) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 16:00 Aparatka: Wolna chata (40) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Discomatic (12) 16:50 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje (24) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (10) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (21) 18:50 Zoey 101: Miłosne rozterki Quinn (9) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (12) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Anastacia (31) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rozterki Spinera (95) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: The Movie Tsubasa Chronicle The Princess in Birdcage Kingdom 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Iron Man" 22:45 Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa 0:30 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Prairie Mist Drive 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (3) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Prairie Mist Drive 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (3) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Prairie Mist Drive 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 23:35 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 3:00 Domy marzeń (8) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (142) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (23) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (20/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (78) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (8) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Nowy 15:00 Burza uczuć (63/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (143) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (24) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (79) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (80) 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (79) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Nowy 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama: Mira Jankowska 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Świat reporterów (1) 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Świat reporterów (2) 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów (3) 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:05 Maddie McCann - rok później (1/2) 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Firma 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:05 Maddie McCann - rok później (2-ost.) 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Prosto z Polski 23:50 Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Firma 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:25 Świat reporterów 1:35 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:20 Supermeteo 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:45 Świat reporterów 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Film dokumentalny 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 4:15 Music Chat 5:20 Telesklep 6:50 Ciocia Lettie i ja 8:40 Doktor Żywago 12:25 Północ - północny zachód 15:15 Jak tylko potrafisz 17:30 Medicopter 117 (11) 18:35 Domowy front (13) 19:05 Przyjaciele (16) 19:35 Joey (3) 20:05 Apollo 13 22:55 Bez śladu (13) 23:55 W paszczy szaleństwa 1:50 Wróżki 2:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Targowisko próżności (1/6) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (3) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Czas na herbatę 14:20 Ślubne pogotowie 14:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (7) 15:20 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 15:50 Tajemnice ciała (6) 16:25 Prywatny instruktor tańca 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:20 Zdrowy start 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 18:50 Tajemnice ciała 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 20:30 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 21:00 Tori & Dean 2 (4) 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Targowisko próżności (2/6) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Wojciech Pszoniak 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Cruise 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 De Lux 2 9:30 Poland Trophy 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 De Lux 2 12:45 Grand Prix na torze 13:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:15 Wypadek - przypadek 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 De Lux 2 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Poland Trophy 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Szkoła Auto 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Motocyklicznie 21:00 De Lux 2 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Auto-Sport 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Jazda polska 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Motoszoł 2:00 Do celu 2:30 Motocyklicznie 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Babie lato 10:50 Wojciech Kilar - "Missa pro pace" 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin, Igorze Strawiński! 12:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Koncert C-dur na fortepian i orkiestrę W.A. Mozarta 13:00 Studio R: Zadymiło jazzem 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny: Historia pewnego sumienia 13:55 Polski film dokumentalny: Tajne taśmy SB 14:35 Jazz Jamboree 2007 - Enver Izmaiłow 15:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Co za świnia 15:35 Trędowata 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Plastyka polska XX wieku według Jacka Woźniakowskiego 17:45 Strefa sztuki: Stanisław Witkiewicz - malarz 18:05 Andrzej Panufnik - X symfonia 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Stefania Grodzieńska 19:00 Reżyserzy: Historia kina włoskiego według Martina Scorsese (3) 20:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:20 Studio Kultura: "Jezus z Montrealu" 20:30 Kino jest sztuką: Jezus z Montrealu 22:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Śnić we śnie" 22:45 Telekino nocą: Śnić we śnie 23:55 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Depresja 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Delamu 2:45 Rozmowy istotne: Stefania Grodzieńska 3:10 Czytelnia (61) 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Koniec nauki 9:35 Trzej muszkieterowie 11:30 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 13:25 Napad 15:25 Literatura na małym ekranie: Prowincjonalne życie 17:30 Cinemania (265) 17:55 Pożegnanie z filmem: Ptaki 20:00 Trzej muszkieterowie 21:55 Zabójca 0:15 Kraina głuchych 2:15 Nienawiść 3:50 Dąb AXN Crime 06.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 22) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 16.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 17.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 18.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 23) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 19.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 20.00 Złodziejska liga (odc. 1) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 21.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 22.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 23.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 00.00 Bez pardonu 2 (odc. 17) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Justin Theroux, Roger Aaron Brown 00.50 Zabójczynie (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 01.40 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 02.30 Złodziejska liga (odc. 1) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 03.25 Zabójczynie (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 04.20 Bez pardonu 2 (odc. 17) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Justin Theroux, Roger Aaron Brown 05.10 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 23) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Our World 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Survivor's Guide 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Click 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 World News Today Business Edition 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 02.45 Asia Business Report 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Survivor's Guide 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 BBC World Inside Sport Comedy Central 06.00 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 306) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 06.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 223) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 06.50 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 224) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 07.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 222) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 223) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.00 Roseanne (odc. 114) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.25 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 08.50 Zdrówko! (odc. 324) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.15 Zdrówko! (odc. 325) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.40 Moja rodzinka (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 10.05 Moja rodzinka (odc. 404) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 10.30 Moja rodzinka (odc. 405) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 10.55 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 11.20 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 11.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 13.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 224) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 225) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Zdrówko! (odc. 401) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.20 Zdrówko! (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.45 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 307) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 16.10 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 16.35 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 17.00 Cybill (odc. 2224) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski 17.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 216) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.15 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 226) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 18.40 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 227) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.05 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 19.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Po dyżurze (odc. 115) serial komediowy 20.45 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 102) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 610) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 21.35 Family Guy (odc. 614) serial animowany 22.00 Biuro (odc. 211) serial komediowy reż. Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mackenzie Crook, Lucy Davis, Ewen MacIntosh 22.25 Trawka (odc. 203) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 22.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 107) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 108) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.40 South Park (odc. 407) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Włatcy móch (odc. 101) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 00.30 Włatcy móch (odc. 102) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 01.00 Family Guy (odc. 612) serial animowany 01.25 Family Guy (odc. 613) serial animowany 01.50 Family Guy (odc. 614) serial animowany 02.10 South Park (odc. 407) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 Trawka (odc. 203) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 107) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 108) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.40 Zdrówko! (odc. 401) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.05 Zdrówko! (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.30 Cybill (odc. 224) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski Cinemax 2 06:00 Czy leci z nami pilot? Film komediowy USA 1980 wyk.: Robert Hays, Peter Graves, Julie Hagerty 07:25 Kraina marzeń Film obyczajowy USA 2006 wyk.: Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long 08:55 Zakochać się Film USA 1984 wyk.: Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel 10:40 Boy Ecury Film obyczajowy Holandia 2003 wyk.: Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol 12:05 Kochankowie Film Francja 1968 wyk.: Faye Dunaway, Marcello Mastroianni, Caroline Mortimer 13:30 Zelly i ja Film obyczajowy USA 1988 wyk.: Isabella Rossellini, Alexandra Johnes, David Lynch 15:00 Za dużo naraz Film muzyczny Hiszpania 2006 wyk.: Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar 16:40 Totalna zagłada Film sensacyjny Kanada 2007 wyk.: Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay 18:20 Z drugiej strony Film obyczajowy Australia 2005 wyk.: William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes 20:00 Słynna Bettie Page Film dramat USA 2005 wyk.: Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris 21:30 Przyrodni bracia Film obyczajowy USA 1970 wyk.: James Coburn, Perry Hayes, Robert Hooks 23:15 Nazywam się Juani Film komediowy Hiszpania 2006 wyk.: Verónica Echegui, Dani Martín, Laya Martí 00:45 Czerwoni Film informacyjny USA 1981 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton 03:55 Cierpkie winogrona Film komediowy Hiszpania 2004 wyk.: Sancho Gracia, Ágata Lys, Enrique Martínez 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3, Melissa Gilbert TV 1000 06:00 Gorsza siostra Film obyczajowy USA 1999 wyk.: Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt 08:10 Majestic Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Jim Carrey, Martin Landau, Laurie Holden 10:40 Kwaśne pomarańcze Film komediowy USA 2002 wyk.: Colin Hanks, Kyle Howard, Schuyler Fisk 12:00 Nic nie mów Film komediowy USA 1989 wyk.: Ione Skye, John Cusack, John Mahoney 14:00 Zaginiona Film thriller USA 1993 wyk.: Kiefer Sutherland, Sandra Bullock, Jeff Bridges 16:00 Barwy ochronne Film obyczajowy Polska 1976 wyk.: Christine Paul, Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Pręgowski 18:00 Krwiożercza roślina Film komediowy USA 1986 wyk.: Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene 20:00 Synalek Film thriller USA 1993 wyk.: Macaulay Culkin, Elijah Wood, Wendy Crewson 22:00 Miejsce na ziemi Film obyczajowy USA 2000 wyk.: Chris Klein, Leelee Sobieski, Josh Hartnett 00:00 After party Film erotyczny USA 2006 02:00 Journal Intime en Asie Film erotyczny Francja 2006 04:00 Szkoła uczuć Film USA 2002 wyk.: Shane West, Mandy Moore, Peter Coyote ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 ESPN - Wielkie walki - Marcel Cerdan 07.00 World Match Play - Film z 1991 roku 08.00 Puchar Rydera z 1979 roku 08.30 Golf - Open: Wielcy przegrani 09.30 Piłkarskie legendy - Raymond Kopa 10.00 Streetball - Sezon 3 (odc. 9) 10.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Bliskość zwycięstwa 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Joey Giardello 12.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Marcel Cerdan 13.00 Euro Matches - Misztrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz fazy grupowej: Holandia - Anglia" 14.00 World Match Play - Film z 1991 roku 15.00 Puchar Rydera z 1979 roku 15.30 Golf - Open: Wielcy przegrani 16.30 Piłkarskie legendy - Raymond Kopa 17.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wyścig Power Bar Three Peaks 18.00 Euro Matches - Misztrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz fazy grupowej: Holandia - Anglia" 19.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Tyson i wielcy bokserzy wagi ciężkiej 19.30 Świat Jeździectwa FEI (odc. 4) 20.00 Tygodnik sezonu - fFutbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 20.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański (odc. 10) 21.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Niemcy - Rosja" 22.00 Sezon - W drodze do Indy 23.00 Euro Matches - Mistrzostwa Europy z 1988 roku: Mecz półfinałowy: RFN - Holandia" 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Joe Brown 01.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Tyson i wielcy bokserzy wagi ciężkiej 01.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wyścig Power Bar Three Peaks 02.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 03.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Niemcy - Rosja" 04.00 Sezon - W drodze do Indy 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Joe Brown Fox Life 08.10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 11) reality show 09.00 Gotowe na wszystko: Światło i Kolor (odc. 7) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 09.55 Kevin Hill: Praca domowa (odc. 4) serial obyczajowy wyk. Kate Levering, Taye Diggs, Jon Seda, Patrick Breen 10.50 Jordan: Śmierć w wodzie (odc. 12) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 11.40 Ally McBeal: Zawziętość (odc. 7) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 12.30 Gotowe na wszystko: Słońce nie zachodzi (odc. 8) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 13.25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 12) reality show 14.55 Być jak gwiazda: David Arquette (odc. 13) program rozrywkowy 15.25 Jordan: Bracie, gdzie jesteś? (odc. 13) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 16.20 Gotowe na wszystko: Dobro i zło (odc. 9) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 17.10 America's Next Top Model: Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać (odc. 2) reality show 18.10 Zaklinacz dusz: Duch z lustra (odc. 2) serial fantasy wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, David Conrad, Camryn Manheim, Jay Mohr 19.10 Ally McBeal: Wyznaczając granice (odc. 8) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 20.05 Jordan: Kompletna ciemność (odc. 1) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 21.00 NY-LON: Zaangażowanie (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy wyk. Rashida Jones, Stephen Moyer, Rachel Miner, Navin Chowdhry 22.00 NY-LON: Uczciwość (odc. 4) serial obyczajowy wyk. Rashida Jones, Stephen Moyer, Rachel Miner, Navin Chowdhry 22.50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 13) reality show 23.50 Kevin Hill: Bogowie i potwory (odc. 5) serial obyczajowy wyk. Kate Levering, Taye Diggs, Jon Seda, Patrick Breen 00.40 Ally McBeal: Setka (odc. 5) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Robert Downey Jr., Greg German, Jane Krakowski 01.30 Jordan: Ujawnienie (odc. 10) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 02.20 Być jak gwiazda: Beyonce Knowles (odc. 14) program rozrywkowy Fashion TV 06.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Fotografowie mody 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 First Face 07.45 Moda i film 07.55 F People 08.00 Stroje plażowe 08.30 Fotografowie mody 08.45 Moda i muzyka 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Tendances 09.55 F People 10.00 Hity sezonu 10.30 Fashion Destination 10.55 F People 11.00 Fryzury i makijaże 11.30 Projektanci mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 12.45 Moda dookoła świata 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Modelki 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tygodnie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 Modelki 15.30 Fotografowie mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Model Awards 16.30 Fashion Destination 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 Hity sezonu 17.55 F People 18.00 Fryzury i makijaże 18.30 First Face 18.45 Moda i film 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Projektanci mody 19.45 Moda i film 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Bielizna 20.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Tendances 21.45 Fryzury i makijaże 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 First Face 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Fotografowie mody 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Stroje plażowe 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Bielizna 02.45 F Floor 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Modelki 03.30 Moda i muzyka 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Tygodnie mody 04.30 Hity sezonu 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fashion Destination 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Kawior z bakłażanów (odc. 59) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 08.45 Telesprzedaż 09.15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Słodkie kremy (odc. 22) magazyn kulturalny 09.40 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 10.10 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i szpinak (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Kogel Mogel (odc. 21) program informacyjny 11.00 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry (odc. 38) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Kim Raver (odc. 8) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Kawior z bakłażanów (odc. 59) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Święto Dziękczynienia (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Dietosfera (odc. 4) magazyn poradnikowy 15.25 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 14) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Afrodyzjaki (odc. 23) magazyn kulturalny 16.20 Na słodko: Biała czekolada (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Kawior z bakłażanów (odc. 59) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merret i Mourad Mazouz (odc. 39) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Baza RAF Lyneham (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Sałata i cykoria (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Jamie w domu: Pikle i przetwory (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Kawior z bakłażanów (odc. 59) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Zwycięzca konkursu na kuchnię marzeń (odc. 9) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii (odc. 13) serial komediowy 20.30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 20.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Cielęcina a'la łosoś (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 21.20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Irlandia Południowa (odc. 16) magazyn kulinarny 21.50 Kogel Mogel (odc. 22) program informacyjny 22.00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 22.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 6) reality show 23.45 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Rzodkiew, cykoria i sałaty (odc. 7) magazyn poradnikowy 00.15 Jamie w domu: Pomidory (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 00.45 Dietosfera (odc. 4) magazyn poradnikowy 01.15 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 01.40 Kogel Mogel (odc. 22) program informacyjny 01.50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 02.15 Na słodko: Karmel (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 02.40 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 03.05 Desalinada film krótkometrażowy reż. Gustavo Salmerón, wyk. Candela Pena, Ernesto Alterio, Guillermo Toledo, Malena Alterio 03.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Święto Dziękczynienia (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 04.00 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 04.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Pop lista notowanie 10.00 90, godz. podróż po latach 90. 10.30 W domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 Pop lista notowanie 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses lista popularnych teledysków 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 Retrosexual powrót do kolorowych lat 80. 22.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 47/65) serial animowany 06.55 Księga dżungli (odc. 10/52) serial animowany 07.20 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 28/190) telenowela reż. Raúl Araiza, wyk. Verónica Castro, Salvador Pineda, Ignacio López Tarso, Macario Álvarez 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Gigi (odc. 40/65) serial animowany 19.30 Celeste (odc. 108/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.20 Lub czasopisma program rozrywkowy 20.35 Quo vadis (odc. 1/2) dramat historyczny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Robert Taylor, Deborah Kerr, Peter Ustinov, Patricia Laffan 22.25 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Prognoza pogody 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.50 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 07.40 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny 08.30 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 09.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 09.50 Zoo serial dokumentalny 10.15 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 10.40 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 11.05 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 11.30 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Bez rąk: Bohater pośród nas film dokumentalny 13.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.25 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 14.50 Helikopter w akcji serial dokumentalny 15.15 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny 16.10 Bez rąk: Bohater pośród nas film dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 19.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 19.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 22.00 Za kulisami zbrodni serial dokumentalny 23.00 Na tropie zbrodni serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.40 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 02.30 Za kulisami zbrodni serial dokumentalny 03.20 Na tropie zbrodni serial dokumentalny 04.10 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 05.00 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny Superstacja 06.00 Dziennik 06.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.15 Flesz 06.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.30 Flesz 06.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.45 Flesz 06.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.30 Flesz 07.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.30 Flesz 08.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.15 Flesz 09.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.30 Flesz 09.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.45 Flesz 09.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10.30 Flesz 10.33 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.45 Najlepsze w "Rezonansie" skróty 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Tea time program rozrywkowy 15.00 Dziennik 15.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.45 Najlepsze w "Do Elizy" skróty 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.15 Superstudio - czwartek z X wywiad 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio - czwartek z X wywiad 19.00 Dziennik 19.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.30 Moje Twoje Państwowe program Jarosława Parjaszewskiego 22.00 Dziennik wydanie główne 22.30 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN Gra 06.20 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.25 Fabryka gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.55 Music Chat program interaktywny 11.30 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka: Hydrofory serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Latina 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Rnb 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 Sound System 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Code Compil 20.15 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 Hip Hop Us 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 09.00 Ogrody i rozrywki magazyn 09.25 Kroniki z góry magazyn 09.55 Wietnam, święto zmsłów film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 La nature des grands chefs film dokumentalny 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 299) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Plotki serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 99) serial obyczajowy 15.00 Maurice i Rodrigues królowe oceanu Indyjskiego film dokumentalny 16.00 Lata na stancji@ (odc. 5) serial komediowy 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 16.55 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 17.00 Mise au point magazyn 17.50 25emeimage magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Wiadomości ekonomiczne magazyn 18.30 Życie, prywatne, życie publiczne magazyn 20.25 25eme image magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Brzeg morza film obyczajowy reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Bulle Ogier, Hélene Fillieres, Jonhatan Zaccae, Patrick Lizana 22.30 Kuzyn Jakub film krótkometrażowy 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Dzien przeznaczenia magazyn 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.05 Mise au point magazyn 03.05 Maurice i Rodrigues królowe Oceanu Indyjskiego film dokumentalny 04.05 Sekrety Karakum film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Lazuryt - mlagazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Program publicystyczny 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Style i biznes magazyn 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Magazyn jeździecki 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 11.23 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Style i biznes magazyn 12.23 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn jeździecki 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 e-Biznes magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Style i biznes magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Program publicystyczny 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Magazyn jeździecki 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.10 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 e-Biznes magazyn 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Style i biznes magazyn 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Magazyn jeździecki 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Program publicystyczny 00.30 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.50 Program publicystyczny TVS 10.00 Kościoły (odc. 1, 2) 10.10 Na przełaj: Ustroń, Milówka program krajoznawczy 11.35 Góromania magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Kuklok kulturalny: Kucharczyk 12.30 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 13.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13.30 Gość TVS wywiad 13.45 Studenckie debiuty: "Razy dwa', "Lucky Strike" magazyn 14.15 Telezakupy 14.30 Gość TVS wywiad 14.45 Pierwsza liga sylwetki wielkich sportowców Śląska 15.05 Telezakupy 15.25 Kuklok kulturalny: Kucharczyk magazyn kulturalny 15.55 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 16.15 Kościoły (odc. 1) 16.30 Reporter magazyn reporterów 16.50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17.15 S2 Śląsk: Jankowice program podróżniczy 17.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Kościoły (odc. 2) 18.30 Na przełaj: Ustroń, Milówka program krajoznawczy 19.35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Tajemniczy Śląsk: 1945 program historyczny 20.30 Kościoły (odc. 1) 20.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Kościoły (odc. 2) 22.00 Akcja kryminalna magazyn policyjny 22.25 Telezakupy 22.45 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 23.00 Silesia informacje